


What the Future Holds?

by EHSparkwoman



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHSparkwoman/pseuds/EHSparkwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what may happen to the Cutie Mark Crusaders, when they grow up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Future Holds?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everypony! This is my first time writing a MLP fic… And I’m not sure if this idea has been done before, or is used much… But I’m going to get on with it anyway…

It was a typical early morning in Ponyville and that meant one thing. It was time for Scootaloo to deliver the mail. She’d already sorted out her bag and was now just about to get the only other thing she needed ready. If only she could find her helmet. _I was sure I left it there, right beside my scooter…_ Just when she was starting to think she was going to be late, she spotted her helmet. It was hiding under the table. _How did it get there? Maybe I knocked it there last night before I went to bed…_ Scootaloo shook her head before picking up her helmet and putting it on her head. She then wheeled her scooter outside before starting to ride it towards the post office. On her way there she spotted a few other ponies who were also usually up early. One of them she knew very well.

“Hi Rainbow Dash!” She shouted.

“Hey squirt! How ya been?” Rainbow Dash asked her.

“Rainbow Dash! I’ve been grown up for a while now, and you still call me that?” Scootaloo sniggered.

“You’ll still always be younger than me. And you’ll still always be like my little sister!” Scootaloo grinned; she could still remember when she was younger and trying to earn her cutie mark. Rainbow Dash had helped her when she got scared.

“Nice to see you Rainbow, but I’ve gotta run… err, scoot. Wouldn’t want the post master to wonder where I’ve gotten to…” Scootaloo waved to Rainbow Dash and then moved off on her scooter. _Sometimes I wonder where the years went…_ Rainbow Dash thought to herself, it seemed like only yesterday those three were trying their hardest to earn a cutie mark…

CMC

A short while later, Scootaloo was heading back out of the post office, her bag now full of mail to deliver.

“Right then, whose mail should I deliver first?” Scootaloo wondered to herself. She couldn’t help but notice one letter. _Maybe I should deliver this one first, see how the Stare Master is doing._ She headed off in the direction of this pony’s cottage. It didn’t take her long to get there. She knocked on the door. The pony that answered looked out nervously. That quickly changed when she saw who it was.

“Oh… Hello Scootaloo. Have you got a parcel for me?” The pony asked.

“Not today Fluttershy. What was in that last one? It was kinda funny shaped, bit like a… I’m not sure.”

“It was Discord. He’d decided to come and visit me through the mail.”

“Couldn’t he have just warped like he usually does?”

“I think he appeared inside the envelope he’d sent the letter in.” Fluttershy told her. _That would explain the weird shaped thing._ Scootaloo thought before handing Fluttershy her letter.

“Think this one’s from him too?” Scootaloo asked.

“Possibly. I am due a letter from him.” Fluttershy then thanked Scootaloo and closed the door.

“Right. Next letter is for the Cakes.” Scootaloo headed off in that direction. The door was opened this time by pale blue magic. Scootaloo saw the origin of it when the door was completely open. A yellow coloured unicorn with an orange mane stood beside the door.

“Mum and Dad are busy with a cake order, so they asked me to get the door.” The filly told Scootaloo.

“It’s alright Pumpkin. This letter seems to be for them. But it can wait until later if they are busy. It doesn’t look too important.”

“When does your cutie mark appear Scootaloo?” Pumpkin Cake asked. Another pony peeped around another door inside. When he saw who it was he came to the door.

“And when do your wings grow bigger?” Pound Cake asked.

“My wings might have been able to fly me around when I was tiny, but I’m too big for them to lift me very far now.”

“It’s alright you two. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and I were the last three in our year to get our cutie marks. They’ll appear when they decide to. And when you find out what you’re good at.” Pumpkin seemed reassured.

“And it took a while for my wings to start to grow, but don’t worry Pound. They will get bigger and you _will_ be able to fly someday.” Pound Cake looked happier after being told that too. Both of them heard their parents calling for assistance and quickly thanked Scootaloo, before closing the door and heading off to the kitchen.

“I know Pinkie Pie has a letter and she is staying at her home this week, so I’ll go there next. This house wasn’t all that far from the Cakes’ and so she wheeled the scooter there. Pinkie Pie answered the door and then excitedly began hopping around.

“Have you got a letter for me? I hope it’s from Cheese. I haven’t heard from him in soooo long! Or maybe it’s from Rainbow. Or Flutter. Or-or-or-or…”

“Pinkie Pie, calm down. I haven’t given you the letter yet. When I have given you it, you can open it and find out who it is from.” Scootaloo fished the letter out of her bag and handed it to Pinkie Pie. She quickly tore it open and read it.

“Ooh! It is from Cheese! He says thanks for the brilliant ideas for the party in Appleloosa. And he says that he is doing fine.” Pinkie Pie seemed happy.

“I’ll have to write back; I want to plan a party with him again! The last one was great fun!” Scootaloo sighed. Pinkie had hopped off back inside with a very quick ‘bye!’

CMC

“Now then, I’ve only got three more houses to visit. Cranky’s, Twilight’s and the Apples’. I think I’ll go to Twilight’s next.” Scootaloo headed off towards the castle. It was now a bit later, and now most of the ponies were up and about.

“Good morning Scootaloo!” A happy sounding Lyra shouted.

“Morning Lyra!” She shouted back. While she was heading towards the castle, a group of young ponies looked on, in awe of her. They also couldn’t help but notice the shield containing a wing with a lightning bolt in it on her flank. Just watching her made them rather eager to get their cutie marks; it couldn’t be that far away… Meanwhile, Scootaloo had reached the castle.

“Hey Scootaloo. You got any letters for Twilight?” An orange pony with a blue mane asked.

“Just the one, Flash. And it looks important.”

“It’s probably from one of the three princesses. I’ll just go take Twilight her letter.” Flash collected the letter and then thanked Scootaloo, before heading inside.

“I think I’ll head to Cranky’s next; since Apple Bloom is probably at home, so I can pay her a visit while I take the letter to her family!” Scootaloo headed off towards Cranky Doodle Donkey and Matilda’s house. When she got there she saw a yellow pony with a long red mane and tail. She had a pink bow in her mane and a shield containing an apple with a heart in it as her cutie mark. She appeared to be doing some fixing of the roof of the house.

“Hey Scootaloo! Good to see ya!” Apple Bloom shouted down from the roof. Scootaloo quickly shouted up in response.

“Good to see you too! Come down when you’re finished and we can catch up!” She then knocked on the door and was greeted by Matilda.

“Hello dearie. Doodle can’t come to the door as he’s writing some letters to his friends in other cities. Since I came back to Ponyville I’ve helped him get back in touch with some of his other friends from when he was younger. Now then, you must have a letter for us.” Scootaloo nodded and fished it out of her bag. Matilda gladly took the letter before heading back inside. Just after that, Apple Bloom had come down off the roof.

“That’s all done now.” Apple Bloom went and knocked on the door. It didn’t take long for Matilda to answer and pay her for the work.

“Right then. Now that I’ve done my work for today and you’ve finished delivering the mail…”

“I’m not quite done yet, I have one more house to visit.”

“I’m sure they won’t mind if we head there together.” Apple Bloom started trotting off before realising she had no idea where Scootaloo was heading.

“I’m sure they won’t mind; it’s your house that I’ve got to go to!” Scootaloo got on her scooter and headed off towards Sweet Apple Acres.

CMC

Scootaloo reached the farm before Apple Bloom and so headed inside to give the letters out to Applejack and Big Macintosh.

“Howdy Scootaloo. Ya got mail for me?”

“Yeah, here ya go!” Scootaloo handed a letter to Applejack.

“Do you know where I can find Big Macintosh? I’ve got a letter for him too.”

“Oh. He’s out buckin’ apples in that field over there.” Applejack pointed with one of her hooves. Scootaloo quickly trotted off in that direction. Applejack shouted thanks after her but couldn’t be sure if Scootaloo heard.

“Hey, Big Macintosh. I’ve got a letter for you. Would you like me to give you it now?”

“Eeyup.” He told her before being handed his letter. Scootaloo then headed off back towards the main gate to see if Apple Bloom had finally reached it. When she got there she saw that her friend was waiting there.

“I forgot how fast you can go on that scooter of yours…”

“I’ve only got one letter left to deliver and it’s for you, Apple Bloom!” Scootaloo fished the last letter of the day out of her bag. Apple Bloom quickly opened it and smiled when she saw who it was from.

“It’s from Sweetie Belle! I’d better read it out. It says ‘ _Greetings Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, I hope you have been well. As you know I’ve been unable to visit for the past couple of months as I’ve been busy recording songs for my new album. But I do have good news. I’m doing a concert in Ponyville soon, so I’ve sent both of you VIP tickets. I figured we could catch up after my performance. I hope both of you have been well and I look forward to seeing you again. Sweetie Belle._ ’” After reading about the VIP tickets both Scootaloo and Apple Bloom looked excited. They tipped the envelope upside down and a pair of tickets slid out.

“Alright! The concert is this weekend!” Apple Bloom sounded excited.

“I can’t wait to see Sweetie Belle again!” Scootaloo shouted excitedly.

“Is your pal Sweetie Belle coming to visit? Good for ya girls!”

“It’s better than that Applejack. She’s doing a concert, and she gave us VIP tickets!”

“I’ll have to see if I can get a ticket. I sure wanna see her concert. It is her first one in Ponyville.” Applejack sounded worried; she knew how big a thing Sweetie Belle was; as big Sapphire Shores was when Apple Bloom was a filly.

CMC

The night of the concert…

Both Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were escorted to the VIP area; not that far from the stage. They noticed that there was only one other pony there.

“Hi Rarity.” Scootaloo told the pony.

“Oh. Hello girls. I see Sweetie Belle invited you too.”

“She’d have to. We are her best friends after all!” Apple Bloom said. The three of them then saw the lights dim. A spotlight then shone on to the stage. A white unicorn with a curly pale pink and purple mane and tail was stood on the stage. She was wearing a dark red cape, reminiscent of their days in the Cutie Mark Crusaders; however this one had a glittery music note for the clasp and script music flowing along it. Sweetie Belle began to sing quite an upbeat song. She also danced around the stage a bit while singing, occasionally her flank would face the audience, showing off her shield containing a star with a music note in it cutie mark. Some of the fillies and colts in the crowd started cheering at the song and some of the others started singing along.

“They seem to be enjoying themselves.” Rarity grumbled at the noise; she was trying to hear her sister’s singing!

“I’m sure Sweetie Belle won’t mind, after all; we used to do that at Sapphire Shores’ concerts!” Apple Bloom told Rarity and Scootaloo nodded.

After the concert…

“Well done, that was brilliant as always Sweetie Belle.”

“Thanks sis.” Sweetie Belle hugged her sister.

“I can still remember your first concert Sweetie Belle.” Rarity told her. Sweetie Belle blushed. The first concert Rarity was referring too was the one where she Scootaloo and Apple Bloom had sung about their group. She’d thankfully improved a lot since then and even had a very kind older sister who designed her costumes for her shows.

“I remember that performance too! I had a pirate bandana and a black star print suit.”

“And I had a purple costume with pink and blue stripes!”

“And I had a pink and pale green costume!” The three of them laughed.

“Thankfully, I decided to go into singing instead of clothing design; those costumes were atrocious!” Sweetie Belle sounded amused.

“The costumes may have been atrocious, but you all had a lot of fun working on that performance.” Rarity told them. They all nodded, remembering being those young fillies who were desperate to earn their cutie marks.

“Have you heard from Babs?” Apple Bloom asked.

“Did Applejack not tell you? Babs is fine; she wrote to Applejack about what she’d been doing.” Rarity told her.

“We’ll have to visit her at some point; she’s a hairdresser!” Sweetie Belle said, remembering her visit to Manehatten. Babs still had a similar hair style to when she was younger and also had a pair of scissors with an apple shaped handle as her cutie mark.

“We can ask her if she’s come across any groups that could be the ‘next Cutie Mark Crusaders’!” Apple Bloom thought that this would happen again for some reason…

“Next time we all meet up, we’ll have to invite Babs.” Scootaloo hoped that there wouldn’t be a long time before they next meet up.

“I’ll have to see if I can find a week after this tour. I’d love to catch up with everypony else.” Sweetie Belle looked at her diary.

“Anyway, you can write to us about that, right now let’s go have some fun!” Scootaloo seemed eager to head off.

“Alright then, let’s go!” Apple Bloom ran off towards the back stage door. Scootaloo followed her slowly.

“I liked the costume you made for me sis.”

“It was no problem Sweetie Belle. You know I’m willing to help you out with your costumes.” Rarity put her hoof around her younger sister’s shoulders.

“Now, I think your friends are waiting for you, so you’d better go join them.”

“Alright. I’ll be sure to visit the boutique next time I’m in Ponyville!” Sweetie Belle told her sister before running off towards the door. She was looking forward to having fun with her friends, just like she did way back when…

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure about that ending… Oh well. Any errors in this fic are not done intentionally… Hope you all enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
